lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Help/Wiki Code
Do you want to make fancy, complicated edits on the Lord of the Rings Mod wiki? Perhaps you want to simply make your signature look that much cooler. Or maybe your goal is to make a brand new template. On this page, you'll learn everything you'll need to do those things, and much more. Before undertaking any of this, it's recommended to switch your editing mode from Visual Mode into Source Mode. Basic Coding 'Bold, Italics, and Underline' The most basic thing you can do with wiki code is to make your text bold, show it in italics, or underline it. ''Bold Text'' Type your text in three apostrophes to make it bold. Bold Text produces Bold Text. ''Italic Text'' Type your text in two apostrophes, and it'll be in italics. Italic Text produces Italic Text. Underline Use the and tags to underline your text. Underlined Text produces Underlined Text. Links Internal links To make a basic internal link, type the text you want to link in two square brackets. If the name of the article you want to link to is different from the text you've written, separate them using a vertical | line. The actual page name goes in front, the text you want displayed goes next. The Kingdom of Rohan produces The Kingdom of Rohan. If you want to link to a Category page, you can do it in a similar fashion, but in this case, you'll need to add a colon (:) before the "category" prefix. The Gondor Faction produces The Gondor Faction. To add articles to a category, you can type the following at the bottom of a page: Category:Mordor adds the page to the Mordor category. External links For external links, you use only one set of square brackets, instead of two, and the text displayed is seperated from the URL by a space instead of a vertical line. Middle-Earth Interactive Map produces Middle-Earth Interactive Map If you want to link to another wikia wiki or Wikipedia, you can use a simpler approach. To link to Wikipedia, add "wikipedia:" in front of the article you want to link to. Lord of the Rings produces Lord of the Rings. To link to another wiki, use the "w:c:URL:" prefix, followed by the common URL of the wiki you want to link to (in the case of this wiki, it's "lotrminecraftmod"). Elves produces Elves. Pictures To add pictures, the same basic syntax is used as for internal links, but there are some major differences: *The prefix is "File:" *There are many more tags. *The picture can be made to link to another page, or to its own information page *Keywords are more important. To simply add a picture to a page without any size changes, do the following: produces . However, the result of this operation is often unsatisfactory; the picture may be too large, too small, or in the wrong place. To make your picture look better, add some tags after the suffix. Commonly used tags include: *thumb -- allows you to add a caption below the picture *right/center/left -- puts the picture in one of these three positions *Random Text -- adds a caption below the picture, it if's a thumbnail *50px -- changes the size of the picture, to, in this case, 50px. Changing the number will make the picture a different size. *link=Article|Text -- allows you to link the picture to another article when somebody clicks on the picture. To summarize all this, here's an example: |link=Rohirrim|Rohirrim]] produces |link=Rohirrim|Rohirrim]].